The invention relates generally to a modular towable platform. In particular, the invention relates to pontoon components for assembling the towable platform.
Naval target testing and practice involves disposing a floating object that serves as a target within a navigatable body of water that serves as a firing range. The target can become the recipient of incoming projectiles in order to evaluate targeting equipment and/or augment marksmanship skills. One typical target configuration includes a pontoon boat hull composed of aluminum.